Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a crank handle positioning assembly for disposing a canopy assembly of an umbrella between open and closed orientations. A gear housing disposed within the interior of a mast of the umbrella encloses a gear assembly also within the interior of the umbrella mast, thereby eliminating any bulky housing or casing being disposed on the exterior of the mast.
Description of the Related Art
Comparatively large outdoor umbrellas are employed to shield people from the sun, wind, rain and other elements of nature. As such, they are intentionally designed and structured to withstand such natural elements when the canopy assembly, associated with the umbrella, is disposed in both an expanded, open orientation and a collapsed, closed orientation. Accordingly, structural and operative features associated with known outdoor umbrellas typically include a number of different components which are operative to selectively dispose a flexible and/or foldable material canopy portion of the canopy assembly in either of the open or closed orientations. To facilitate the preferred orientation of the canopy, the canopy assembly may include a plurality of ribs and interconnecting struts which are disposed in supporting relation to the canopy. Further, the plurality of struts and corresponding ones of the plurality of ribs may be pivotally or otherwise movably connected to one another to facilitate an effective and efficient positioning of the canopy between the aforementioned open and closed orientations.
Dependent on dimensional and structural characteristics of the outdoor umbrella, a variety of different structural components are utilized to allow easy and efficient positioning of the canopy assembly, as desired. For example, some canopy assemblies may be driven by a spring-loaded or fluid powered assembly which serves to “automatically” dispose the canopy between the aforementioned open and closed orientations. However, in less complex designs the canopy assembly and other cooperative portions of a given umbrella may be operated manually to accomplish a disposition of the canopy assembly between the closed and open orientations. Typically, this may be accomplished by a manual or mechanical positioning of a central hub disposed in slighting relation along the exterior of the mast or center post of the umbrella. More specifically, a main hub member may be movably secured about the mast or center post and be specifically structured for sliding movement along the length of the mast. Additional structural features associated with such a central hub component may be its ability to rotate coaxially about the length of the mast thereby allowing different positions or angular orientations of the canopy to be assumed.
Yet another generally known structure associated with the positioning of the canopy assembly between the open and closed orientations comprises a manually powered, rotatable crank handle. As conventionally used and known, such crank handles are connected to a casing, housing, or like structure which is entirely mounted on or connected to an exterior of the mast or center post of the umbrella. This exterior location presents numerous problems or disadvantages related to the overall aesthetic appearance of the umbrella as well as the operational and performance characteristics thereof. Due to the fact that the exteriorly mounted casing is frequently disposed in an unfavorable location, an unintended contact or engagement with surrounding objects and individuals may result in possible damage to the casing and the crank handle itself or the individuals or objects coming in contact there with.
Therefore, there is a need in the field of art relating to umbrellas and in particular, relatively large outdoor umbrellas, for an improved positioning assembly, preferably in the form of a crank handle positioning assembly, which is efficiently operable also capable of being disposed and dimensioned so as to be non-obtrusive and in an out of the way location. If any such improved positioning assembly were developed, it would preferably also be dimensioned and configured to have its major, operative components disposed within the interior portions of an at least partially hollow mast or post of the umbrella. Further, if any such improved positioning assembly were developed, it could still be operable using a manually rotatable crank handle accessible by its positioning, whether fixed or removable, on an exterior of the mast or post of the umbrella. Moreover, if any such improved positioning assembly were developed, it would ideally be further structured to extend through the mast into rotationally driving connection with a gear assembly and gear housing. As a result, a majority or significant number of the operative components associated with the improved and proposed crank handle positioning assembly could also be disposed within the interior of the hollow mast or center post. Further, if any such improved positioning assembly were developed, such operative components could then be drivingly interconnected to a central hub movable along the length of the mast and/or to the components of the canopy assembly, including the struts, ribs, etc. to facilitate the selective orientation thereof in either the open or closed orientations, as desired. In short, if it were possible to develop an improved positioning assembly that is removed from an exterior mounting or connected location on the mast or center post, it would overcome many of the disadvantages and problems recognized in the use of conventional crank handles with large, outdoor umbrella structures.